


I´m there for you

by Vika



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vika/pseuds/Vika
Summary: Everything could be great for King and Ram but there is still the problem with Ram´s dad...
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I´m there for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english so there will probably be some mistakes since english isn´t my first language.  
> Please bear with me and I hope you like it:)

The sun was already setting outside, bathing the ripped, grey asphalt of the street in a shimmering ocean of orange, red and yellow. King was laying on his belly in Ram´s bed, staring out of the window, mesmerized by the beauty of the evening. He loved how the vanishing sun turned the plain, dull tarmac outside into something far more beautiful; how the light took all the sadness, even if just for a brief moment, and filled the air with a shiver of hope. 

Maybe this was the reason he liked plants so much. Wherever you put them, they filled the room with life and turned even the plainest room into something happier. Not that King was a generally sad person and needed something to cheer him up. In fact, it was just the opposite. Most of the time, his head was just full with so many bubbly ideas and thoughts that it felt to King as if his skull would explode, if he couldn´t share his mind with someone the next second. When he was younger and still lived with his parents and his sister, he would sit in his secret place in the backyard and tell his stories to the flowers next to the little lake. Often, he preferred this over sharing things with his parents or even his friends, because this way he could be free in his thoughts and didn´t have to care about any judgement that could follow. To some people it might seem weird, seeing a grown man talking to the cactus on his living room table, but he got so used to it that he really didn´t care anymore. They gave him a source of peace, quietness and steadiness, that he sometimes missed in his life, especially after the hectic days in school and all the drama that followed. 

Since he met Ram, the peace and calm he so often yearned after seemed to have found its way into his life almost naturally and gave him a whole new direction. With Ram everything felt just so naturally, as if they had known each other forever. Yet they were still able to learn from each other and in that they complemented each other perfectly. Just like King could trust Ram, Ram could also confide in King in every aspect possible and King was secretly very proud of that since he knew, that Rams trust wasn´t easily earned.

Though nowadays Ram wouldn´t be as close lipped as before, often words weren´t really needed between the two of them. And because of that and a glance to the watch to his left, which told him that Ram should have been back from his workout fifteen minutes ago, he started to worry. Not just because of the fifteen minutes, but when Ram had left about three hours ago, there had been this sorrowful look on his face, as if he really worried about something. Considering the trouble regarding his dad it wouldn´t be unusual, but King hadn´t seen him like that since he had found Ram lounging around outside of his apartment building and King really wondered what could have happened. Had Ram spoken to his dad again? Since he had left his parent´s house there hadn´t been much contact between Ram and his parents. It only had gone that far that Ram told his parents that he stayed at Kings place for a while; though since last week they occasionally slept over at Ram´s place to clean from time to time or get some of Rams clothes, but never for more than one night in case his dad found out and decided to pay him a visit. He had called multiple times and apologized for putting Ram in this position, talking about how he couldn´t tell his mother just yet, but this only seemed to make Ram angrier. Because of that King wondered now why Ram looked so sad earlier. Something must have happened to change his growing anger into sadness. Ram had put most of the calls from his father on speaker for King to eavesdrop and mostly tried to have him in the same room when his father or his mother called. This early afternoon though, King had gone grocery shopping while Ram stayed in the apartment doing homework. When King had come back, Ram had seemed different, almost shaken and by now, King almost assumed that his dad must have called. Before King could have asked him, he was already out of the door. 

King let out a little, desperate sigh and continued tracing patterns into the fabric of the bedspread. He really hoped Ram would come back soon so that they could talk. He couldn´t bear the thought of Ram going through this alone; whatever it was. Since the day King had come back from his grandmother after the camp, they agreed that there would be no more secrets between them. Not that there were really any before except their feelings for each other, but saying it out loud kind of deepened their trust. It had been also that day that they agreed not to ignore their feelings anymore and to just go with whatever their hearts told them. At first, they hesitated to put a label to their relationship, not wanting to push things too far too fast, especially since they were already practically living together. But things just came so naturally to them that soon they were sure what they meant to each other and weren´t afraid to speak about it out loud. Since then, a bit over two months had passed already and King couldn´t be happier about the time they had spent together since. They even had told their mutual group of friends, though apparently to them it came as little surprise. Both Ram and King yet had to tell their parents, but at the moment there wasn´t really a rush to do so, for neither of them. King knew that there was no need for him to be afraid of telling his parents, no matter how or when he decided to tell them. But if he thought about his sister and her excessive interest in his love live, he didn´t bother to wait a bit longer.

Kings trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by three little knocks on the front door. Relieved he got up from the bed and hurried towards the door. Whatever was on Ram´s mind, they would find a solution for it. 

Quickly he opened the door, ready to pull Ram into his arms but when he saw who was standing outside, he abruptly took a step back in the apartment, ready to slam the door shut. It wasn´t Ram. Instead of him, it was the last person he wanted to see right now. It was Ram´s dad. 

“I-I´m sorry,” the older man stuttered, apparently surprised to find a stranger in his son´s apartment. “I´m looking for my son. Ram. I drove by and saw that there was light, so I figured he would be home.” “He isn´t,” King replied shortly, not knowing how to behave. He directly after realized that he was being rude, but it was hard for him to hold himself back after knowing what he knew about the man in front of him.  
“I´m sorry”, King tried. “He is still out. I don´t know when he will be back. But I will tell him that you were here.” Ram´s father smiled sadly, disappointed, that his son wasn´t there. “Thank you. That is nice of you.” King tried to return the smile but it probably wasn´t a very convincing one. They stood there like this, halfway in the doorframe, for a while. King not willing to invite the older man in, no matter how impolite it was; Ram´s father apparently unsure if he wanted to leave just yet when he knew that his son would return soon. Instead he now eyed King. “Are you a friend of Ram? I don´t think we have met before?” King thought a moment about that question. He didn´t want to refer to Ram as just a friend but even less he wanted to out Ram to his father without him even knowing, so he just nodded. “Yes, I am. My name is King. We only got to know each other this year. That´s why we haven´t met yet.” King thought a moment before adding: “Ram is staying over at my place since he didn´t want you to find him here. We were just passing by to catch a few things." He wanted Ram´s father to know that, first, he knew what happened, and second, that he wasn´t welcome. 

He could practically hear his mom scolding him for being so disrespectful, but in that very moment he only cared about all the pain the man in front of him didn´t only caused to Ram but to his whole family. And to protect Ram from more pain he was more than willing to forget his good manners. Ram´s father swallowed heavily at those words. “Well, I can kind of understand him. I probably haven´t been the best dad recently. But I´m glad he has a friend who cares about him.” Again, he gave King a weak smile and took a step back, ready to leave. “It was nice meeting you, King.” Just when King wanted to say goodbye, he heard steps from the hallway left to the door heading towards them. Ram´s father looked sideways and haltered. “Ram, you’re here! I was looking for you!” “Yeah. Obviously,” Ram replied shortly, now standing next to his father in the doorway. “What do you want?” “I wanted to talk to you. About our conversation earlier, on the phone.” 

So, King´s assumptions had been right. Ram had talked to his father earlier. “And? Did you do what you said you would? Did you tell mom?” Ram´s voice was silent but strained with anger. King´s eyes widened. No wonder Ram had seemed so weird earlier. He was afraid for his mother, knowing that, possibly, her heart was broken right in that moment. But now Ram´s father shook his head. “Not yet. I couldn´t do it. Not with her still worrying about you. It is too much for her.” “So, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to come back just so I can take care of her so you can calm your bad conscience?” Ram´s voice grew louder with every word. “I just don´t want her to be alone,” Ram´s father said with a cracking voice. Ram just looked at him with cold eyes. “You should have thought about this before you cheated on her.” “I know. I know that I messed up and you, and your mom, have every right to be mad at me. But right now, the last thing I want is to cause any more pain. I mean more than I already did. I know that what I did was wrong. But I can´t change it and I realize that asking from you to keep quiet about it was just another very bad decision I made.” At that, Ram just nodded and strode past his father into the living room. There he turned and said, “Come in. I´m hungry.” 

He went towards the kitchen isle and started making dinner, leaving King and his dad confused in the doorway. Probably it was better this way, King thought. Ram needed to make things clear with his dad, and a conversation over dinner was definitely better than talking on the phone or shouting at each other in the doorway. It was clear that Ram was nowhere near forgiving his dad, but apparently, the older man finally wanted to be honest to his wife and even though Ram didn´t forgive him, he still appreciated this step in the right direction. After a moment of hesitation Ram´s father also went past King and joint his son in the kitchen. At first, they weren´t talking, just calmly working next to each other as if they had never done something else. Ram had told King that at home, they would sometimes cook for his mom when she was too tired after work. Neither of them was a good cook at all, but when they cooked together, they most of the time created a decent meal. Now they seemed to fall back into this father-son teamwork, though there seemed to be an invisible barrier between the two of them. King didn´t dare to interfere though and just sat down on the couch, trying to give them space. 

After a while they started talking, snippets at first. Mostly, it was Ram´s dad who spoke. He told Ram everything, how it happened, why he didn´t stop it, why he didn´t tell Rams mother. That he still cared about her. That he wanted to make sure that there was someone at her side when he told her. That he knew that it was unfair to put this all on Ram. That he was sorry. Ram didn´t say anything, but King could tell that there were parts, where Ram got angry and mad and his fists clenched around the cooking spoon. On other parts King could see the tears in Ram´s eyes. 

When the dinner was ready, the three of them sat down around the couch table and silently started eating. Halfway during the meal Ram raised his head and looked at his father. “I will always be there for mom, but I don´t know if or when I can ever forgive you. Even if she does.” His father nodded, not able to hold Ram´s gaze. “I don´t think I deserve more. Thank you.” They continued eating in silence. 

When they finished, Ram´s father looked up again. This time he looked at King. “Thank you for looking after my son, King. It is good to know that he as friends he can count on when I´m not there for him.” “Of course,” King replied, not knowing what else to say. But he was certainly not prepared for what Ram said next. “He is not my friend. He is my boyfriend.” For the first time since he had arrived home this evening, Ram really looked King in the eyes and in there King saw so much love and affection that it took his breath away. King felt as if his heart was ready to jump out of his chest but at the same time, he was immediately worried about how Ram´s father would react. Carefully, he looked over at the older man. But instead of the expected rejection, he saw nothing but total bafflement. Wide eyed, he stared at the two boys for what felt like an eternity. Ram now stared at his father too; his eyes cold again. “Do you have a problem with that?” he asked, his voice sharp. At that, his dad seemed to realize how his reaction might be interpreted by the two boys and quickly tried to change his facial expression. “No, not at all!” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “I mean, not that it is really any of my business.” He now directly looked at his son. “But I´m glad that you have someone at your side. Someone who makes you happy, hopefully.” “He does,” Ram said, giving his boyfriend one of this cheeky little smiles King loved so much. “I´m glad to hear that,” Ram´s dad said, looking a bit uncomfortable now, though not due to the fact that his son was dating another man but more because now he seemed to feel like a disruption. Unsure he turned towards Ram. “Thank you for listening to me today. I am so sorry for pulling you into this mess but I will take responsibility for everything. You don´t have to worry.” “I think we´ve already surpassed the point where I don´t have to worry,” Ram said with a sarcastic laugh. “Well, I guess so,” his father answered awkwardly, getting out of his seat. “I should go now. Thank you for the dinner.” 

The two younger men also got up and followed him to the front door. There Ram´s father turned around again. “I will call you again tomorrow, okay?” Ram just nodded and with a last goodbye his father stepped out of the room and went down the hallway. 

King closed the door and, wordless, he and Ram sat down onto the sofa. Ram didn´t say a word but King could see how shaken he was, his breath coming uneven, his hands quivering. Carefully, he put one Arm around Ram´s shoulders and pulled him closer, just a little, in case he needed space but at the touch Ram immediately leaned into his boyfriend, pushing him down into the cushions, pressing his face against his chest, right above his heart. They lay like that for a while, Ram listening to King´s heartbeat while King felt Ram´s breath getting steadier against his skin, holding his trembling hands in his. “Are you okay?” King dared to ask, when Rams hands began to feel steady in his and his breath came in steady and soft little puffs. “Yes,” Ram breathed against his chest, immediately snuggling closer against him. “I´m just really scared,” he added, even more quiet than before. “For your mother? Or of what your mother will think when she knows that you knew? Or both?” King asked, smoothing the curls on his boyfriend´s forehead. Ram just nodded which made King smile. “She loves you. And she will understand it. But for now, the most important thing is that you are there for her. Just know that I will always be there for you, too. Okay?” When Ram didn´t react, King lifted his shin up a bit and startled when he saw tears glimmering in Ram´s eyes. “Hey - “, he began, trying to sooth the other boy but Ram shook his head. “Thank you,” he whispered, “for always being there for me.” Suddenly, King felt a big lump in his throat, getting close to tears himself. “Always,” he whispered back. At that, Ram just smiled up at him. “Can we lay here like that for a bit longer?” he asked silently. “Of course,” King answered. So, the two of them just lay down again, feeling their heartbeats against each other, and, at least for a while, everything was good.


End file.
